


Pulchritudinous Pandemonium

by chessy472003



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, Sad, Sick Character, haechan jisung and chenle are brothers, kids just trying to survive, like the ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessy472003/pseuds/chessy472003
Summary: Donghyuk, Chenle and Jisung get kicked out of their abusive home and are living on the streets until they are helped by an angel in disguise who almost quite lterally saves their lives.Description to be upgraded soon.*STORY ON HIATUS*





	Pulchritudinous Pandemonium

Hello, 

After much deliberation, I have decided to post my first story on here. I just wanted to get a base out before I actually start writing this story to give myself some motivation. If at any point during this story, anyone has any questions, please feel free to ask. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. 

I am very excited and have already started the first chapter. Please look forwards to this story, thank you.


End file.
